I Am A Super Soldier
by PandaSoulEater
Summary: Sky Block is the first super soldier ever in history. She is carrying three big secret's. What are they and why does she hate Tony so much. Sky joins the Avengers but can she keep her secret's safe.


**German**

English

_**THISISALINEWEARECOOL**_

"**Number 1 get ready for the drop. 3, 2, 1. Go go go.**"

A girl in a black mini shirt and a black tank top with knee high black socks and shin high combat boot. Fingerless leather gloves and black elbow wraps. Around her neck was headphones connected to an iPod in her skirt pocket. She had a white gauze wrapped around her upper right arm. Her eye's where covered by a black blindfold. (Like what Riku had in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days and the ending of Kingdom Heart 2) Her fiery red hair with black blonde, purple and pink streaks was put into a fishtail braid.

She free fell out of an airplane a thousand from the top of the building. She landed like a cat on all fours. She kicked threw the window then fell to the ground looking from left to right then running down the hallway to the science labs.

"Stop right there." Someone said.

She stopped at looked at the man. "Caption America." She said with a thick German accent.

"Don't forget about us." Someone else said.

"Iron Man, Giant Man, Wasp and Black Widow right." She grabbed a small rod from the holster on her left thigh. She shot it sideway's and it extended to a six foot long Bo [1] stick. She took the head phones around her neck and put them on pressing play on her iPod. The song 'Na Na Na' by My Chemical Romance came on "I'm sorry for having to do this." She said as she spun the stick and ran towards Caption America.

He brought his shield up and blocked her but she swept her foot under his knocking him down and kicking him in the ribs. She grabbed his shield and blocked a blast from Iron Man then threw it at him damaging one of his pulsars. She ran forward dodging Wasp's blasts and kicked Giant man in the face making him fly back into the wall.

She started spinning her Bo stick she made a shield blocking the bullet's from Black Widow's guns. She brought the Bo stick back behind her, while crouching down, then shot it forward. It spun straight to Black Widow. When it was going through the air two spikes came out from each end making a double sided scythe. It hit Black Widow pinning her to the wall.

"That's enough." Iron Man said putting one on his hand's to her skull.

She stood up from her crouched position and took her headphones off. Then put her hands up in surrender

"Who are you?" Caption America asked getting up holding his ribs.

"Number one." She said this time without an accent. "That's what Hydra call me but my real name is Sky Block." She said to no one in particular. "But Hydra are jerks, I mean who would send a girl to break into a government facility to get some green stuff. Opps I'm blabbing again. Sorry for the whole attacking thing." A small smile went across her face.

"How old are you." Wasp asked walking up to her

"Let me see." She started counting her figures. "Well there was the war and then they kidnapped me and then the years in between. My real age is about eighty but the age I'm frozen in is sixteen."

"How's that possible?" Iron Man asked.

"The Caption isn't the only super soldier out in the world. By the way is Furry anywhere around?"

"Right here Princess." Director Nick Furry said as he waved everyone to back up.

"Hey Uncle Furry." She said. "Sorry for the whole crash threw the window thing but it's the only way they would let me out of there sight."

"Did you plant the bomb?"

"Yep." She pulled her iPod touch out of her pocket and unlocked it. She selected the app 'explosion'. "Three, two, one." She pressed the button and the helicopter above them exploded. "Well that takes cares of that." She put her iPod in her pocket. She clapped her hands. "So what's next."

"De-briefing. Come this way." He led Sky to the meeting room. "So what did they want you to get?"

"They wanted me to get the super soldier formula that you guys are currently creating." Sky said taking out of the braid. "Then they were gonna mix that with my blood and inject it into some poor sap's to make my Hydra soldier's just like yours truly." She motioned to herself.

"Thanks for telling me. You can go look around for a while and maybe you could talk to Tony about-"

"Not gonna happen." She hissed. Sky stood up and left the room.

"You know your gonna have to face your demons one day!" Furry yelled as she left the room.

"Their demons for a reason and that is so that I will never have to face them."

**What you think. Like it hate it. Please review and tell me. **

**BTW it will get a lot better and in the next chapter there will be a lot more stuff to explain other stuff and things like that.**

**This will also tie into the cartoon of the Ultimate Avenger's to live how there's the mansion but they will fully work for S.H.E.L.I.D.**

**And check out my profile because I have a poll up and I want all of your opinions on which stories I should work on the most**

**-PandaSoulEater ;)**


End file.
